glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
All Too Well
All Too Well by Taylor Swift is a song that will be featured in What the Heart Wants, the third episode of [[Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight|''Glee Wiki: Under The'' Spotlight]]. It will be sung by Luke and Emma. The pair sing this after they go on a rather awkward date which results in Luke leaving early. Emma sings it in the restaurant as she remembers the good times she has had with Luke and how close they have become, Luke sings it outside as he walks the streets. Then Emma is seen singing it to Luke in the choir room, although it is a dream sequence and nobody notices her singing, they are too busy talking and laughing. Luke is then seen watching Emma through the window of BreadstiX singing. Emma is then seen in her room looking at memories of her and Luke in a photo book, she begins to cry as she she remembers. Finally the pair are in a dream sequence on the auditorium stage, distancing themselves as they sing, both look hurt and scared of a relationship. The performance ends with them far away from each other looking sad. Lyrics Luke: I walked through the door with you The air was cold but something 'bout it felt like home somehow and I Luke with Emma: Left my scarf there at your sister's house And you still got it in your drawer even now Emma: Oh, your sweet disposition And my wide-eyed gaze We're singing in a car getting lost Upstate The autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place Emma with Luke: And I can picture it after all these days And I know it's long gone, and that magic´s not here no more And it might be okay, but I'm not fine at all Luke and Emma: Cause here we are again on that little town street You almost ran the red cause you were looking over at me Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well Luke: Photo album on the counter Your cheeks were turning red You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-sized bed And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on the t-ball team You tell me about your past thinking your future was me Emma: And I know it's long gone, and there was nothing else I could do And I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to Cause here we are again in the middle of the night We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light Luke and Emma: Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well Yeah Luke: And maybe we got lost in translation Maybe I asked for too much But maybe this thing was a masterpiece `til you tore it all up Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well Emma: Hey you called me up again just to break me like a promise So casually cruel in the name of being honest I'm a crumbled up piece of paper lying here Cause I remember it all all all too well Luke and Emma: Time won't fly it's like I'm paralyzed by it I´d like to be my old self again But I'm still trying to find it After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone But you keep my old scarf from that very first week Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me You can't get rid of it, cause you remember it all too well Yeah Emma: Cause there we are again when I loved you so Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well Luke: Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Luke Hensley Category:Songs sung by Emma Lawson Category:Songs Category:Dream Sequence Songs